Talk:Issho
Marine If this person is sent by Fleet Admiral, then he/she must be a marine. (Also, speculation aside, my guess is a new Admiral, seeing the naming theme is a color-animal.) 07:41, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Tell that to Kuma who was sent to deal with the Straw Hats by Sengoku. SeaTerror (talk) 08:27, February 28, 2013 (UTC) It was the Gorosei who sent Kuma, wasn't it? Sengoku just felt angry when the cyborg reported in to Sengoku (who would in turn report to Gorosei). 10:49, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Still a speculation, why not the unknown shichibukai, or a friend of Akainu or........ and I believe myself that he is a marine but we can't put him as a marine, yet. 11:35, February 28, 2013 (UTC) He was sent by the head of the Marines.I think we should consider him a Marine. 12:37, February 28, 2013 (UTC) We do not know who the person is. There's no evidence that the person is a Marine. SeaTerror (talk) 20:07, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Then why did Sakazuki sent him? 20:41, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Why did Sengoku send Kuma? It could be the same situation. We just don't know. We can't call the person a Marine nor Shichibukai just because we do not know who the person is. For all we know Oda could be sending a super powerful bounty hunter. SeaTerror (talk) 20:48, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Aohige_AP: 1. color (Fujiiro) + animal (Tora), this is a unique trait for code names used for Admirals. 2. In the "furigana" rubi, the color is written in hiragana, and the animal is written in katakana. This is unique only to the Admirals in the whole manga. CCC: Just in case anyone missed it, Fujitora is guaranteed to be an admiral by virtue of his naming scheme. It's color + animal, both written in kanji, but with the furigana for the color in hiragana and the furigana for the animal in katakana. That's way too specific a trend to be casually and intentionally applied to a different rank of Marine. So, he must be an Admiral. RapidX (talk) 21:14, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Still speculation regardless. We do not add (much) speculation on this wikia. We cannot just call the person an admiral. SeaTerror (talk) 21:16, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Admiral or not, we know he's a Marine. 21:26, February 28, 2013 (UTC) We don't know that either. It's speculation. SeaTerror (talk) 21:28, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Sakazuki dispatched him and his naming pattern is exclusive to the admiralty. He's a Marine. 21:31, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Sengoku dispatched Kuma to deal with the Straw Hats. Kuma is a Shichibukai. Right now the person could be anybody. We just don't know and cannot add the person as a Marine because it is speculation. SeaTerror (talk) 21:33, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Sengoku did not dispatch Kuma to deal with the Straw Hats. He dispatched Kizaru(an Admiral). Kuma came on his own accord, without Sengoku knowing about it. RapidX (talk) 21:35, February 28, 2013 (UTC) That isn't true at all. Sengoku even said he had an order to capture the Straw Hats. SeaTerror (talk) 21:37, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Please give me a link to the chapter where Sengoku orders Kuma to deal with the Straw Hats then, because I don't remember that. RapidX (talk) 21:39, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind on this part. I mixed up the story, but either way it is speculation to say that this person is a Marine. SeaTerror (talk) 21:47, February 28, 2013 (UTC) It isn't speculation. The same way the previous Fleet Admiral Sengoku sent Kizaru(an Admiral) after the SHs, the same way now Sakazuki sent Fujitora(an Admiral too) after them. Oda told us that with the naming scheme that is unique only to the Admirals in the whole manga. That is a fact, not speculation. RapidX (talk) 21:52, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Can't we just wait a few weeks? It's not that hard. 21:59, February 28, 2013 (UTC) It is speculation because we do not know what the person is. spec·u·la·tion (spky-lshn) n. 1. a. Contemplation or consideration of a subject; meditation. b. A conclusion, opinion, or theory reached by conjecture. c. Reasoning based on inconclusive evidence; conjecture or supposition. SeaTerror (talk) 22:04, February 28, 2013 (UTC) I agree with AOD, let's just take breather for a few weeks and we'll have the answer. It "is" pretty obvious that he's one of the new admirals though, ST... Do you not believe so? ☆ Wonder-kun ☆ '┌∩┐(◣ ◢)┌∩┐' 22:12, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes, but at least he/she answers to Sakazuki, we know that much. 23:33, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Unknown91 (talk) 21:02, March 14, 2013 (UTC)I think the blind guy is Fujitora We don't know that yet, so no speculations. 21:39, March 14, 2013 (UTC) The 50's to 70's japanese actor Shintaro Katsu bears a strong ressemblance with the blind man. He played the same character, "Zatoichi", a blind bearded swordman in 26 movies. The blind man fits Oda's logic of creating Admirals out of "classic" japanese actors. Also each admiral represents one aspect of justice : absolute, lazy, unclear... maybe blind this time? Ardeau (talk) 21:02, March 16, 2013 (UTC) It's a good idea and concept Ardeau, bu it's still considered speculation as of right now. Though, I do think that you are nailing it right on the head here, but it's still speculation either way... 19:16, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I agree Ardeau, I am thinking the same thing! Reeves92 (talk) 17:14, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Dressrosa Arc Re-worded this section to quote the manga and specify better what Fujitora was dispatched for. Enaura (talk) 13:49, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Now reads: "to "check on the situation" in Dressrosa and Luffy and Law." - as to "check on the situation" is a direct quote from Page 14: Chapter 700. Instead of: "to deal with Luffy and Law" - This implies that he was sent to fight them, however, as this wasn't stated, I changed it to the above.Enaura (talk) 13:57, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Depends on which translation you are using. SeaTerror (talk) 00:57, March 28, 2013 (UTC) name and history Why does it call him Issho and how do we know that the blind man is Fujitora and that he is an admiral? Currently that's all speculation. 13:58, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Never mind I just saw the raw. 14:01, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Remember admirals have two names, like Kuzan is also Aokiji. --Kingluffy1 (talk) 16:06, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Zatoichi Now that we finally have confirmation, can we add to the trivia section his resemblance to Zatoichi played by Shintaro Katsu? I'd do it myself but the page has understandably been locked. --Kingluffy1 (talk) 16:08, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I agree, it's obvious he is based on him. IDoVooDoo (talk) 21:26, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Agree though you may, I don't see him holding a sword (just a cane) and still speculation. 21:36, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Look closely in Chapter 701: He's clearly seen holding a sword, hidden in his cane. That's just like Zatoichi. Plus, they're both blind swordsmen, and Issho looks too much like Shintaro Katsu for it to be just a coincidence in my opinion.Totoofze47 (talk) 18:45, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Just wait for the SBS confirmation. 18:54, April 11, 2013 (UTC) We should state that he looks like him, as allowed by the trivia guidelines. We don't have to say he's officially based on him. (Even if it's obvious.) There's more than just looks http://thestuffyougottawatch.com/zato/zat26.jpg Aside from being blind, carrying a cane sword and having similar fashion sense they're both also gamblers. Personality wise Shintaro Katsu's Zatoichi was always friendly and cheerful right up until the point he felt people were making fun of or taking advantage of him because he was blind then he'd respond quite violently, as per Fujitora's appearance in the casino where he was playing roulette. ``visiting One Piece and Zatoichi fan. i wonder when they will add this to the trivia i mean is so painfully obvious, al so that SBS confirmation will last forever to release, the level of skepticism of this things are some times just absurd, and at the same time have their range of appeal but really... just look at him! Doomroar (talk) 06:54, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, waiting is what we do here. We cannot put up speculations without confirmation from Oda, one way or another, so patience is of the virtue. 07:22, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Issho = real name? I must've missed the panel where they mentioned that. Where is this revealed? M4ND0N (talk) 18:33, April 10, 2013 (UTC) http://www.batoto.net/read/_/165069/one-piece_ch705_by_mangarule/7 RapidX (talk) 19:31, April 10, 2013 (UTC) locked...? seriously? you locked after one faulty edit? what? i thought you should lock during edit wars only? how about people that don't speculate and wanna add stuff to the article maybe? There's no time to classify when they "CAN" lock; the admins can always lock. But I do agree, locking it after one stupid edit is a bit silly... 17:28, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I agree. WU out - 18:17, April 12, 2013 (UTC) No suit + trivia? Should it be mentioned that Fujitora's the first admiral not to wear some kind of formal suit under his standard marine coat? Akainu, Kizaru and Aokiji all obvious examples but Sengoku and the non-canon Zephyr wore suits as well whilest they were admirals. M4ND0N (talk) 03:37, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I believe that was noted earlier but someone took it down, cause it wasn't noteworthy enough or something. though i believe that it should be put into the article somewhere--Cpt.Canuck (talk) 03:43, April 13, 2013 (UTC) He isn't the first: Admiral Sengoku wasn't wearing a suit during the Ohara incident. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 04:01, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah you're right. I completely forgot about that. M4ND0N (talk) 17:37, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Antagonist Why is he listed as an antagonist of the Pirate Alliance Saga? He did not hurt the Straw Hat Pirates and their Allies. 17:30, April 14, 2013 (UTC) He was sent by Sakazuki to deal with them. 17:36, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Mistranslation of 藤? So.. 藤 seems to be translated as Wisteria here, which is not a color but a genus of plants. Wouldn't the color mauve/light purple (alternate translation for 藤) be more appropriate, in keeping with the admiral's epithet format of "color + animal"? 18:23, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :Wisteria is used in Japan as a color, referring to "wisteria purple" specifically.-- ) 18:26, April 17, 2013 (UTC) White/black justice I think that it should be mentioned (here and in the chapter 713 page) about his white/black justice regarding Law. The casino roulette scene is an obvious reference to this too. RapidX (talk) 22:29, July 7, 2013 (UTC) link plz-- 22:13, July 7, 2013 (UTC) What the hell are you talking about? 22:20, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm talking about what is in the actual raw, but mangapanda and mangastream decided to completely ignore that part so they worded it differently. Here is from CCC translation of the chapter: Fuji: “In regards to the reported matter of the Strawhat Crew…” “If indeed they have all allied, as the newspaper said, then Law is “black”!!” “But if they… if they have merely become your underlings, Law, then you are “white”!!” RapidX (talk) 22:29, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that's the proper translation. We should include it. 22:54, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I agree. WU out - 06:53, July 8, 2013 (UTC) can anyone else confirm this-- 15:27, July 8, 2013 (UTC) The words "black" and "white" are pretty clear in the RAW. There's nothing controversial about that. :記事通り'同盟'なら"黒"‼ :彼らが…ローさん　あんたの'部下'になったのなら……"白"だ‼ But there hasn't been a line that says "Issho's justice is black and white justice" in the same way that the other admirals' ideas of justice have been expressly confirmed, so saying it in that way would be speculation. The line just makes it likely that his justice is something along those lines. 15:47, July 8, 2013 (UTC) damn mangastream is just bad, people lets just disregards all that is posted by them and actually wait for better sources, like manga rule XD Doomroar (talk) 01:15, July 15, 2013 (UTC) If I'm not wrong, the pre timeskip admiral's way of justice was stated in an SBS so i think it would be safe to wait for a same confirmation for the new ones too.For all we know this "black/white" line could be a common japanese expression meaning "cool/not cool" or "bad/good" or simply that Issho is a secret fan of Michael Jackson.Vazelos3 (talk) 07:13, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Viz and Mangastream haven't "ignored" it -- they're actually translating it with knowledge of the Japanese language. In Japanese, if someone describes a crime as black, it means they're guilty; if they describe it as "white." they're innocent. Wikipedia describes it as police slang. It's not something unique to Issho or the world of One Piece. You can read about here and here Not sure if you guys are aware, but it's not always best to literally read Japanese, especially if you are unknowing of the language. XScar (talk) 09:59, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Mangastream is awful. SeaTerror (talk) 10:48, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I swear on my life that I will never read OP from Mangastream again. I agree with Vazelos3 we should wait for more info to appear, as for Viz or Mangastream translations.... damn i think i just found an spy, because they do an awful work. Doomroar (talk) 17:36, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Issho's Possible Devil Fruit His Devil Fruit Powers could be a Paramecia, which is funny as both previous Admiral's were Logia types. It may be a new or different Devil Fruit possibly something to do with Gravity and unlike the Fuwa Fuwa no Mi which cancels Gravity, it increases the intensity and force of Gravity by high degrees. That would explain the pressure and force of which he inflicts onto others and the cause of giant holes in ships. Magicman2419 (talk) 19:31, September 15, 2013 (UTC) It is indeed possible, but the talk pages aren't a place for speculations and such. 19:32, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I did not know that. I just thought that since it is a talk page then I could talk about some thing I was thinking about on Issho and clues that I noticed about him. Magicman2419 (talk) 19:35, September 15, 2013 (UTC) You can talk about it in the forum or on a blog. SeaTerror (talk) 03:30, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Devil Fruit sword Isn't his Devil Fruit ability actually coming from his sword? He was holding it against Law to pin him down. 05:05, October 3, 2013 (UTC)